Cake at Stake
Cake At Stake is a ceremony for the Losers who are up for elimination. The ceremony was int roduced in Episode 2, leaving Flower to become the first person eliminated from the game with 4 votes. The intro has changed four times up to episode 19 varying from the simple saying of "Cake At Stake" to a whole song devoted to it. An added bonus to Cake At Stake is that cake is not always used to grant safety. Order of Elimination at Cake At Stake *Episode 2: Flower - regular cake used: All players except one were thrown cake straight to their faces, and everyone except Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Flower received 0 votes. *Episode 3: Spongy - Key lime pie used: Most of contestants criticized a choice of cake. *Episode 4: Blocky - Ice chunks used. *Episode 5: Woody - Ice cream cake used. *Episode 6: Pin - Cupcakes used. *Episode 7: Needle - Key lime pie used. *Episode 9: All eliminated contestans but Blocky - Regular cake used. *Episode 10: Teardrop - Modeling clay used. *Episode 11: Golf Ball - Imaginary cake used due to costs of cake *Episode 12: Coiny - No cake used. *Episode 13: Snowball - Dead fish used. *Episode 14: Match - Fruitcake used. *Episode 15: Eraser - Nickels used. *Episode 16: Pen - Exploding blueberry pie used. *Episode 17: Blocky - Knives used. *Episode 18: Tennis Ball - Cracker used. 2nd: 29 of selected suggested contestants except David - Yellow tomato used. *Episode 19: Pencil - Shovels "caked" with mud. *Episode 20: David - Ice cream cake was used again. Notes *In Episode 8, there was no Cake At Stake as the Tiny Loser Chamber was too small to fit any more contestants at that time. *In Episode 9, the Cake At Stake was for the returning contestant. Blocky returned. *In Episode 10, the Cake At Stake intro changed to the "Hork, Hork, Hork, Glorp, Gloop, Gloop, Doop, Doop, Doop, Cake at Stake" version. *In Episode 12, no cake was given out. *In Episode 13, the Cake At Stake intro changed to "OMG there's points now" version. *In Episode 15, it was revealed David had 39 votes, and Speaker asked viewers to not vote him. *In Episode 17, Pencil got her first vote by a YouTuber named englishcreamcakes. Since then she has been receiving votes. *In Episode 18, two Cake At Stakes were done: one for the regular players, and one to determine which handpicked character would join the game. *In Episode 19, Pencil became the player eliminated with the highest number of votes up to that point: 259. Also, for the first time background dramatic music was played during the Cake At Stake. *In Episode 20, the Cake at Stake intro changed to the current "paper" version. David also had the most votes for elimination: 331. Picture Gallery Cake At Stake Place Empty.png|Empty Cake At Stake|link=Cake At Stake Empty.png Squashy Grapes Elimination ceremony.png|Squashy Grapes at their 1st Cake At Stake|link=The Squashy Grapes Elimination.png Squishy Cherries at the CAS place.png|Squishy Cherries at their first Cake at stake ever|link=Squishy Cherries at the CAS place.png Spongyelimination1.png|Spongy is the 1st player to exit Cake At Stake via Sender Scoop Thrower tlcep5.png|Tiny Loser Chamber in Episode 5 needleelimination.png|Needle about to ride the Sender Scoop Thrower out of Cake At Stake nocakeatstake.png|Cartoon showing cake's sadness when Cake At Stake is not used Ep. 8 epCASupgrade.png|The Cake At Stake area was upgraded in style within Ep.10 snowballtlc.png|Snowball about to enter the TLC. CAarea3.PNG|The second redesign to the Cake at Stake.